Little Things
by QuEen0fs0ng
Summary: A series of one-shots or drabbles about Batman and the Flash's relationship. BatFlash slash. rated T for mild sexual themes and language. This time around: Bruce goes over to Wally's apartment expecting a hot date but gets something else entirely.
1. Attire

_**Hi all! I've recently come to love this pairing and decided to add my own writing to the fandom. So this will be a series of one-shots or drabbles that will mainly be about Flash and Batman and their relationship with each other. I'll probably slip in other characters too when I feel like it so that everybody gets some love. I have a few more ideas I want to write out but for the most part I'll just be updating when I have the time and when I have ideas which will probably be on a not regular basis. But anyway a little bit about this one-shot.**_

_**Title: Attire**_

_**Summary: Wally shows up at Bruce's door for a date but is sadly under dressed.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own a thing and don't want any money for it.**_

Bruce stared at Wally.

Wally stared at Bruce.

Wally seemed a little ticked off at the kind of attention Bruce was giving him. It wasn't the fun, flirty, let's get naked right now attention he wanted either. It was kind of like a blank, surprised, why the hell would you do that attention.

Wally rarely wore civvies outside of work since anytime off of work was normally spent being the Flash. So normally while wearing civvies he liked to be comfortable. Being comfortable was the first priority to civvies since Flash's costume wasn't comfortable. But Bats seemed to have a different idea. He was wearing a suit and tie. The man looked stunning, really. It accentuated his broad shoulders and perfect waist and the trousers made his legs look longer if that was even possible. But he had to be sweating in it. Although Wally reminded himself if he could run around in a full spandex suit all year round and not mind it then the same thing could probably be said about Batman.

So anyway point being Wally liked to be comfortable first. Second priority was to look good. Can't have your one and only boyfriend leaving you for some sweet young thing at the drop of a dime, could you? So you can understand Wally's irritation at how that same boyfriend he dressed up nice for (just especially for him) was giving him a blank stare instead of telling him how hot he looked.

"What?" Wally finally asked.

Bruce gave him a once over for like the third time since Wally had arrived at his ritzy rich-boy doorstep at his ritzy rich-boy house.

"We're going to dinner." Bruce stated in that condescending tone of his. Sometimes Wally thought it was hot but not right now.

"I know. That's why I'm here," Wally said trying to match Bruce's condescending tone but just the tiniest bits of annoyance seeped out too. _What's he getting at?_ he thought.

"You do realize that normal people dress a little nicer for dinner?"

Now, Wally didn't want to touch that "normal" comment with a ten foot pole. He remembered telling the world's greatest detective when he had made a similar comment that "normal" people don't dress up like flying rodents and take down baddies with really expensive high-tech toys. That had resulted in a week of rather reluctant abstinence on his part from his favorite activity and during that time a certain part of his body had turned an astonishing shade of blue.

But he could address the "dress a little nicer" part.

"I am dressed nicer! This is a nice shirt and on top of that it's clean."

Ha! Let's see what the great detective has to say to that!

For a few beats, he didn't say anything. It was like Wally's superior logic had disarmed him. But then he opened his mouth and he pointed out obvious things that anyone could see.

"You're wearing jeans, high tops, and a plaid button down shirt…" As if that explained everything.

"Yeah? So what? I wear this to work all the time. People actually tell me I look nice when I wear this."

"Because it's a step up from your normal wardrobe," was the Bats' snarky reply.

"Hey! Not all of us can afford to buy a suit for every day of the week, okay? And more than that even if I did have enough money there's no way I'd ever have time to actually go out and buy one. Plus it's totally not my style. I mean, sure I could rock a suit but I look good in practically everything. So why spring an extra couple bucks for the same effect?"

For the first time that night, Wally watched Bruce crack a smile. Wally wanted to stay pissed at him but when the man smiled he just couldn't.

"Well, regardless, the place we're going won't let you in without a suit."

Wally knew what that meant. It meant over-the-top prices for a dinner that only took up barely a quarter of your plate and didn't even taste that good. It also meant unfriendly eyes on him at all times. It was like those million-dollar people were programmed to search for a-buck-and-a-quarter outsiders like him and purposefully make them feel uncomfortable for the rest of the night.

Wally certainly didn't want that.

"Then let's not go there. Let's go somewhere else. There's a nice place on Madison and 3rd." Bruce had raised an eyebrow at the words "nice place" and Wally decided to up the incentive to go. "They have the best milkshakes." Even the Batman shouldn't be able to say no to milkshakes.

Bruce shook his head. Wally didn't know if it was to refuse milkshakes or if it was a sign of disbelief. He settled on disbelief.

"You picked last time and besides if I'm paying I get to decide where we eat."

It wasn't like Wally couldn't refuse free food. He just couldn't refuse Bruce… and free food.

"Fine. You win. But like you said they won't let me in if I'm not in a suit so-"

Bruce cut him off. "So we just need to get you a suit, then."

"But aren't we going to dinner like now? You said, 'I'm taking you to dinner at 5 so don't be late.'" Wally prided himself in his Bruce impression. It always seemed to make Shayera laugh. "It's like 5:10 now."

But after he said that Bruce got that strange glint in his eye. The glint that said, "I'm super smart and now I'm going to tell you just how smart I am by explaining my logic to you but you might not get it seeing as how you're so dumb."

Wally hated that glint.

"I thought you'd show up without the proper attire so I told you to come earlier just in case we needed to go shopping. I actually made the reservation for 7."

"You-you knew?"

Wally was shocked even though somewhere in the back of his head he knew he shouldn't be. World's greatest detective… yeah…

"Yes, I did. Now let's go."

Bruce made to walk passed him toward the door but Wally still had questions. The red head caught Bruce on his forearm and made him turn around so they were facing each other.

"And what if I had come here in the proper attire? Dinner wouldn't have been for two hours. What then, hot shot?"

The only warning Wally got was a smirk and that same glint in his eye before Bruce wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him closer for a long leisurely kiss on the mouth. Sometimes Wally forgot just how much this man could do to him with a single touch much less a kiss.

When he pulled away, Bruce had that same smug smirk on his face as he said, "I'm sure we would've thought of something."

All Wally could do was smirk back and say, "You're an incorrigible bastard."

World's greatest detective and world's most infamous playboy… how could you not fall in love?

_**So? Tell me what you think. Also I'm open for any suggestions for one-shots. *kisses***_


	2. Anomaly

_**YAY! Another oneshot! So this one'll be before they establish their relationship as a couple. So it's more of a friendship thing. So anyway:**_

_**Title: Anomaly**_

_**Summary: Bats and Flash have monitor duty together... but the Flash seems kind of down... Strange.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**_

Batman was keeping a vigilant eye on the monitors. However he also had a vigilant ear for any sound that would be indicative of either trouble or pests.

It had been mostly quiet for that night which was strange since he had monitor duty with the Flash. And the fact that it was quiet was highly improbable if the Flash would've been in a good mood. Normally (and by normally he means about 52.6% of the time) the red-clad superhero would appear and run his mouth at him. He'd talk about Central City, how some of the citizens of his city were doing, or even about what he'd had for lunch that day. He'd make dumb jokes and laugh at them by himself. Sometimes he'd notice that Batman wasn't laughing and would ask why he had to be a "stick in the mud." But most of the time (about 74% of the time) he didn't notice at all and would continue to laugh for quite a while. A while that could've been spent doing actual work.

He continued to watch the monitors without much more thought on the matter for about another hour or so. But in that time Batman still hadn't heard so much as a scuff of feet in the corridor. So naturally Batman had become increasingly curious as to what made the Flash so silent tonight.

Now, it wasn't because he was worried. No. He was just interested in anomalies. He hadn't become the world's greatest detective by letting small details like this pass by. He had become the world's greatest detective by scrutinizing everything that could possibly be scrutinized down to the smallest speck of dirt left in a footprint.

But the word "anomaly" had within itself several connotations. Of those connotations a few being that to classify something as an anomaly one must know what the routine or the constant is. And with the Flash it's hard to find that normalcy. It seemed like everything and anything the young superhero did would come from completely nowhere and would make no sense to anyone except the Flash. He'd sporadically change his mind when it was convenient for absolutely no one but somehow things always worked out. Sometimes it worked out so well that no one would be mad at him (about 87.2% of the time).

But Batman knew better than that. While the Flash's actions seemed sporadic with no real intention behind them, there were always undercurrents of consistency to his actions. Consistencies like compassion, an over the top willingness to be friends with anyone, a sense of justice and a strong if not strange sense of humor. That's why Batman could say with certainty that he could predict how the Flash would react to any given situation with about 63% accuracy.

Batman was in the middle of pondering these thoughts when the exact object of his attentions sulked into the monitor room.

If someone wasn't paying careful attention to him however they probably wouldn't have noticed any change in gait. But since Batman wasn't just 'someone' and he always paid very close attention to the tiniest detail, he noticed. There was a little minuscule drag in his steop. But he wouldn't bring it up. If the Flash wanted to talk about it then he would without any kind of prompting from anyone else.

And as if on cue he heard the young superhero's voice. "Hey, Bats?"

Without looking at him, Batman merely grunted as if to say, "Continue…"

Batman heard a shift of spandex and heard not long after that the sound of Flash scratching the back of his neck. "Bats…" he tried again and then paused as if trying to either figure out what he was going to say or try to remember what he had planned out before hand to say.

After that the sounds that were only heard in the room were the Flash's false starts at conversation containing such phrases as, "You know when…", "How come…", "What do…" etc.

This however piqued Batman's interest. The Flash was usually not only fast on his feet but also fast with his wit. He could string out a comeback to practically any insult in a matter of milliseconds and would be of the same quality as if say a comic book writer would spend months trying to figure out how exactly to word it.

So the fact that the Flash seemed to not know what to say coupled with the fact that his spirits didn't seem as high led Batman to believe that something was not just bothering him but really bothering him. But Batman couldn't deduce what until he had a bit more information.

So he patiently waited until Flash had all of his thoughts together.

He said, "Bats… you ever feel like… like people only ever want to be with you if they think you're something special?"

Batman continued to look at the monitors as he said, "Normally that's what attracts someone to someone else. They find something special about them that they can bond together over-"

Flash cut him off. "I don't mean like that. I mean… when you're only special if other people think you're special too…" he trailed off.

Batman processed that information for all of a minute then said, "If you're equating the word 'special' to the word 'famous' in one way or another-"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm talking about! See? I knew you'd get it, Bats!"

Batman detected a more relaxed tone than what the younger superhero had previously spoken in. Perhaps all the Flash needed was understanding and a sense that someone else could empathize with whatever problem he had been dealing with.

The young superhero kept talking.

"I mean, sometimes I think I can only get women to look at me when I'm the Flash which is awesome that they know the definition of hot when they see it don't get me wrong. It's just that, y'know, Wally West is just as awesome and hot and an incredible stud and stuff, y'know? So why don't girls fall over themselves to get a piece of Wally West like they do for the Flash? I could walk into anywhere as the Flash and get a ton of numbers! But when I walk in as Wally West I'm lucky if I get one girl's number.

"I mean, I love the attention as Flash. But I think most of the time they just want the Flash and if they found out there was an actual human being behind the mask then maybe… they wouldn't want me that much anymore. Especially since I'm a ginger, right? I'm not tall, dark and handsome like Bruce Wayne, right? I'm more average height, light and incredibly hot, right? But I don't know why but women just don't seem to go for red heads with freckles. Whenever I'd get picked on in school for my red hair and freckles, Ma Flash would always tell me that when I grew up all the ladies would be hounding me because red hair and freckles on a guy is 'cute'. And I think I'm pretty damn cute but why doesn't anybody else think so?"

The Flash paused after this as if expecting an answer. Batman at the time wasn't willing to give him one so he waited until Flash's patience wore out or he thought of something else to say which he did. But it wasn't something he expected.

"Maybe that girl was right… Maybe I am annoying and… not worth it…" Flash whispered. It was hardly audible.

From what the Caped Crusader could gather, Flash… or rather Wally was feeling down on himself because a woman had rejected his offers of companionship… or perhaps his mood was brought about by several different women with the same type of reaction to his overtures. Perhaps Wally began to doubt himself and his value as a person compared to what he was as a superhero.

He surmised that this was probably the case. But still one thing eluded him. Why had the Flash come to him with this problem? He really wasn't in any position to give someone a pep talk on self-esteem… that was more Superman's domain. Actually pep talks in general were more Superman's domain.

But as he thought about it maybe it wasn't entirely about self-esteem. Maybe he wanted either conformation or denial that he was "annoying." That would certainly explain why Flash had come to him instead of to Superman or Shayera (they seem to have developed a strong friendship since they formed the League). Batman would often express his displeasure in so many words to many of the Flash's antics. So maybe in Wally-reasoning, if Batman denies that he's annoying then he's not and that girl was wrong and he could go on with life as he was before.

So the quickest way to remedy the situation would be to tell Flash that he wasn't annoying. That would knock down his pride as Batman a few pegs but he'd rather have normal happy bouncy Flash then this slow and sad Flash… since he knew and could account for approximately 63% of what Flash would do in any given situation when he was acting normally. If he was acting like this during an emergency Batman could only confidently account for 28% of that behavior. The numbers were better for regular Flash. That's why he needed to assure Flash that he wasn't annoying. For only that reason… at least that's what he told himself.

"You're not annoying, Flash. All things considered you're not that bad."

Even without looking in the direction of the younger superhero, Batman could tell that his mood had positively increased exponentially.

Good. Flash is in a good mood again. Everything has order and he can account for that 63% again. But that still leaves 37% unaccounted for. Which led Batman to be only slightly surprised and not at all pleasantly when he felt arms wrap around from behind him.

"Really, Bats? You think so? You're the best. Seriously. You're like the best friend a guy could ever ask for. Thanks, Bats, it means a lot coming from you considering how crazy I drive you all the time…"

The Flash had prattled on but after awhile Batman felt there was more important things to be doing than to hear the younger superhero sing his praises. So he turned his vigilant eyes to the monitors and kept a vigilant ear to anything that could be considered a threat. But what's the harm in half-listening to someone sing your praises?

_**Cheesy? Silly? Fluffy? Tell me what you think. XD Oh and if you would like to see a oneshot written of these two I'm all for suggestions.**_


	3. Hey Sugar

_**Hey guys. Happy Belated Valentine's Day. I wanted to finish this sooner but I just... didn't get around to it. So this one is longer than the other ones and I hope that for the most part that the character's are in character becuase I tried really hard to keep them IC. So, there's that. So anyway story time.**_

_**Title: Hey Sugar**_

_**Summary: Bruce comes home to a Valentine's Day surprise. Except it's not a surprise since he's Batman and he and Wally have a talk about relationships.**_

Once Bruce Wayne got home he knew something was off. It wasn't because it was Valentine's Day, one of the days he's been conditioned to develop a nervous tick under his eye since all of his exes call him back on that day and women he doesn't even remember meeting try to proposition him. And it wasn't just because of all the lewd text messages he's been receiving to his Blackberry (which was supposed to be for professional use only). And it wasn't even because upon returning home he'd seen a trail of chocolate candies wind up the staircase until they were out of sight.

It was because of Alfred.

Through the many years that Bruce has known Alfred and through his own astute observation skills, he was able to distinguish Alfred's expressions from one another. Now to the untrained eye, it seemed like Alfred only had one maybe two expressions he ever bothers with. Blank obedience and slightly amused obedience. But Bruce knew there were a lot more than just those two, in fact he can hardly describe any of those as blank. You just need to know what you're looking for. Most of the time they were just little subtleties that gave the normally stoic butler away.

Like right now. Right now Alfred was looking at him same as always as if he had come home on just any other day. Except there was a twinkle in his eye as if he were in on some kind of fantastic joke that only he would ever get.

So when he walked in and he was greeted by a "Good evening, sir," Bruce was already suspicious.

But he knew Alfred's pride as a butler would get in the way of him divulging any information that he'd be privy to if he would just out right ask him what was happening. So he decided on a less direct approach.

"Good evening, Alfred. Is dinner ready?"

Without changing his expression Alfred answered, "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but I was under the impression that you wouldn't be back until a later hour. And since young Master Timothy is with his friends at a party tonight I didn't make any such preparations."

Bruce didn't comment on that since he already knew there was something strange going on and Alfred's statement had only bolstered that fact. No matter what Alfred always made dinner. Even if he was told that none of the Bat family would be back until much later, even when he was told that nobody was hungry and even when he was told in a fit of self-despair and rage to just leave, Alfred was always there with a hot meal, a glass of milk and a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Bruce said, "I see…" and he once again found himself looking at the trail of chocolates leading up the stairs. "Do you know what all that is about, Alfred?"

And Bruce was just quick enough to see that strange amused twinkle in Alfred's eye become brighter. But then it just as quickly went back to normal as Alfred said in a monotone voice, "I was meaning to investigate that, sir, but I did have a lot of things to do at the time and thought it could wait. But if you're curious, sir, you could always follow it and see where it leads."

So it was a game.

Bruce sighed. He had a few guesses as to what awaited him at the end of the trail and hoped it would be one of the more bearable ones.

He dismissed Alfred with a "Thank you" and proceeded up the stairs following the trail of chocolates all the way up.

They were simple chocolates. You could buy them from any convenience store and even to get this many wouldn't have cost a whole lot. That narrowed down his options by at least a quarter. He decided that this definitely had a romantic air to it and wouldn't end up being some bad attempt at throwing him a surprise Valentine's Day party in his own manor (which seemed to be a favorite past-times of his co-workers from Wayne Tech).

He started to think of who would do this. To get Alfred in on it, it would've had to be someone he trusted. That narrowed down the selection considerably since there weren't that many people Alfred would trust enough for… whatever this was. So he felt he could safely narrow it down to the founders of the Justice League since the only other people that Alfred trusted were Dick and Tim. Bruce could possibly see either of them doing this as some kind of joke. But he didn't think that if that were the case, Alfred would be as amused with it as he seemed to have been only a few minutes before.

As he started to climb the next flight of stairs, Bruce realized that maybe this was an honest attempt at earning his romantic attentions. Alfred would always hint in a subtle and non-domineering way that Bruce should think about finding someone to spend time with who wasn't just one of Bruce Wayne's "lady-friends" that he brings home practically every other night. That would be good motivation for Alfred to be on board with this whole thing.

So the only question now was who the culprit was.

Bruce had already narrowed it down to one of the original seven and quickly came to a conclusion. J'onn wouldn't be interested in this kind of relationship with a human. He was too focused on keeping the earth safe and barely left the Watchtower plus even if he did want to pursue this kind of relationship with him, Bruce didn't think that J'onn would use such a roundabout way when he could just tell him.

Clark was out of the question since he and Lois were dating and he was too much of a boy scout to seek a homosexual affair with his colleague.

Shayera and John were a couple and Bruce seriously doubted that either of them would be interested in a three-way relationship, especially since John was as straight as an arrow.

That left Diana and Wally.

Bruce had suspected that both of them had some kind of less than just professional feelings for him. However, he thought that maybe Diana's had been less prominent as of late. Whether it was due to her losing interest or his own lack of interest. Also, Diana wouldn't have waited for a day where only the people of man's world put any sentimental value into it. And even if she had, she wouldn't have done it like this. She would have just confronted him face to face and would have talked about it.

As he was rounding the last corridor and could see where the trail ended, in front of the door to a guest room, he concluded that it had to be Wally.

All the pieces fit. Wally was definitely the sentimental type and would go out of his way to make someone feel special. He also thought he was creative enough to come up with something like this and claim it as his own idea, even though he probably had seen it a million times on TV shows.

And as he opened the door he was unsurprised to see Wally. The chocolate trail led over to a loveseat but Wally was over by the vanity trying to pull a pink wool sweater off over his head. He still had a white T-shirt underneath (Thank God) so Bruce wouldn't have to yell at him for indecent exposure.

"Wally," he called curtly.

Wally let out a surprised sound as he quickly pulled the sweater off and looked at him. Then he looked at the sweater and back up at Bruce and tossed the thing aside as he managed a sheepish grin.

"Ba-Bruce! You were… I mean this was… Umm You're…" Then in the blink of an eye he was over on the loveseat sprawled across it like a smug cat that had just had the most delicious meal. He adopted a much more confident grin as he said, "Hey, sugar," in a voice that Bruce was sure sounded sexy in Wally's head.

It was a little amusing. But Bruce wouldn't smile. No, he'd make Wally sweat for a little while.

Bruce gave Wally a piercing glare and his best scowl as he said, "What are you doing here?"

Wally's grin disappeared and for a minute he looked afraid and a little heartbroken. A small part of Bruce's brain (the illogical part) was telling him that hurting Wally's feelings right now was not a good idea.

But Wally managed to crack an unconvincing smile as he said, "Uh… y'know… it's Valentine's Day… and I figured today's as good a time as any to… y'know…" the speedster trailed off clearly unsure of how to correctly word his motivation for doing all of this.

"To try and sleep with me?" he asked. He wanted to see Wally's reaction.

Wally's eyes went wide with surprise. But then they quickly narrowed with indignation. He stood up and said, "No!" Then he thought for a minute then said, "Well… I mean, maybe… but-but not if you didn't want to too. I mean, what I really wanted to do was maybe ask you out first… and then… maybe…"

Wally looked at the floor and scratched the back of his head. He muttered, "This is so not going how I planned it."

Bruce let his gaze soften at that. "And how was this supposed to go exactly?"

Wally laughed a little nervously and said, "It's kind of dumb actually."

He sat back down on the loveseat and scratched the back of his head. He still didn't look at Bruce.

"For one thing I was supposed to be laying here when you came in. All sexy like, y'know. And you were supposed to be pleasantly surprised. Then I would've said, 'Hey, sugar' then you would've melted into a pool of goo and then… I don't know…" he threw his hands in the air, "happily ever after, I guess."

Bruce crossed his arms but let his expression relax into something neutral. "Looks like someone didn't think this whole thing through."

Wally let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I guess." He put his elbows on his knees and supported his forehead with the heels of his hands.

Despite what he wanted other people to believe, Bruce did have feelings. He was human after all and he cared a lot about people. He cared a lot about Wally. He didn't want to crush his spirit or anything. In fact if he could, he'd like to build it up every once in awhile. It was always… really unsettling whenever Wally didn't have that big goofy grin on his face or when he wasn't cracking some joke.

Wally was not like the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. He didn't treat sex or relationships like disposable razors. Use it for awhile then after it gets dull throw it away. He values it and thinks it's one of the most important things that a guy could have. Barry and Iris taught him that.

Sure he talked a big game with women but that was more of a front. To women he knew, it was just friendly teasing. For women he didn't know it was more or less to start a conversation. It wasn't serious.

But right now, in a guest room in Bruce's manor, Wally was being absolutely serious and Bruce could tell that Wally had been scared of the way Bruce would react. But for whatever reason, in Wally-logic, the desire for whatever Wally wanted out-weighed the risks of having his plan fall through enough to actually plan all this and even go so far as to get Alfred in on it.

"Wally," Bruce started.

The speedster didn't move.

"Wally, look at me."

Slowly but surely the red-headed man in front of him lowered his hands and looked at him. There was evident hurt in his eyes but Wally was trying to hide it.

Bruce walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just because you didn't think it through doesn't mean you didn't put a lot of thought into it. And I really do appreciate it, Wally."

The hurt in those green eyes receded a tiny bit and Wally smiled a little. Then it disappeared as he said, "There's a 'but' in there somewhere, right?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "No, there's not."

"Oh... okay. Now what?"

"Now I'm going to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why?"

Maybe he shouldn't have asked it. Maybe he should've just sent Wally home and tried to forget this night ever happened. But he couldn't help but be curious which was strange since he was normally never curious about this type of thing. Maybe he was… interested?

Wally seemed to have understood what he was referring to and once again looked away. He scratched the back of his neck again. Then he sucked a whole lot of air in and let it out in a whistle. "That's a doozie of a question there, Bats."

Bruce took a seat beside Wally and said, "I've got time."

Wally choked out a half-sigh half-laugh and said, "Right," before he began.

"When I first met you all those years ago as Kid Flash, I looked up to you. I was like, 'Here's a guy that's not a meta but uses his brains to beat up baddies.' And for me, that was pretty darn cool. 'Specially since I wasn't doing too well at school at the time. I wanted to be like you. I wanted to find something that no one else could see and solve a mystery and then land the bad guy in jail. I wanted to become like you and like Barry.

"I wanted to be the fastest man alive but also the world's greatest detective. I wanted to be some weird hybrid of Batman and the Flash.

"Then I grew up and while admiration was still there hormones started kicking in too. I was a confused, hormonal and hyper mess when I was a teenager. I mean I'm still hormonal and hyper just not as confused.

"Then… Barry…"

He didn't have to say it. He probably knew that and decided to skip over it to save himself the pain of saying it.

"Then I became the Flash. And I got to work with you more. And my weird awkward crush became a lot more than that. And I just want to see if maybe there'd be a chance you could see me like how I see you?"

It was a question. One that Bruce was supposed to answer definitively. He was supposed to say, "Yes, there is a chance," or "There's no way in hell that's happening."

But for the first time in his life, Bruce didn't have a clear-cut answer. He didn't know if there was a chance but he still wanted to try. That was all he had to say. He could say he wanted to try and then that would make Wally feel better and would open up new options for Bruce so that Batman and the millionaire play boy wouldn't swallow him whole.

Before Bruce could think of what to say, Wally put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Alright, Bats. Your turn."

"My turn?"

Wally gave him a sheepish little smile and was also pretty red in the face. "Yep. Now you get to tell me exactly what you think about me."

He was probably looking for either rejection or something he could strew into acceptance. Should he tell him honestly what he thinks about him? Should he just say nothing and send him home? Should he say something intentionally mean to make Wally forget this whole thing?

No, that would crush him. Bruce decided that was the last thing he wanted to do when looking into almost unbearably trusting green eyes.

He decided to go with honesty.

"You're too honest. You're too sporadic and you also care too much. It's often that blind sense of caring that gets you into trouble. You don't stop to think about who's lying to you and who isn't. You automatically give them the benefit of the doubt and rush in to save them when they could just as easily have led you into a trap."

Wally winced and said, "Jesus, Ba-Bruce. You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Sometimes it is."

"Alright…" Wally said and paused. Bruce took a good look at him. Wally was definitely blushing but he was definitely thinking about what Bruce had told him.

"So…" Wally said at length, "it doesn't sound like you hate me. It… even sounds like you like me… a little."

Bruce didn't answer. He didn't want to say anything that could give his feelings away because he didn't know what kind of feelings he himself had.

He felt Wally's hand slip from his shoulder to his arm. Wally looked away and got a little redder in the face as he said, "You know… Bruce, I really like you. Like a lot but I understand if you don't like me back but I think… we'd be good together."

He amended that statement quickly with a "but that's just how I see it."

Bruce didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to just take Wally up on whatever he was offering. He wanted to reach over to Wally and hold him. He wanted to try this but he couldn't shake all of the thoughts that this was a terrible idea.

He kept thinking about how he wouldn't be able to give Wally what he needed or what he wanted. He kept thinking of the possibilities of how this wouldn't work out if he agreed to it. What it would mean for the League. Would they be putting countless of lives in danger because of this?

Was the risk too great?

He knew the answer to that. So he couldn't do this. He couldn't say yes to Wally.

So he said so. He thought if he just explained it to Wally he'd understand. Even though Wally acted immature at times, he knew when to act like an adult and face things with an air of dignity.

And for the most part, that's how Wally took it. He looked heartbroken but didn't lash out. At least not until Bruce had mentioned putting innocent lives at risk. Then Wally's eyes flashed in anger as he looked at Bruce.

"Bullshit," he'd said.

"Wally?"

"Bruce, do you know how many relationships there are within the League? And do you know how many 'innocent lives' have been put at risk because of these relationships?"

"Wally–" Bruce was going to say but Wally cut him off.

"No, I'm not going to let you use that as an excuse to get out of this because it's not a good one. John and Vixen are a couple now and John and Shayera have some weird thing going on but they can still do their jobs. I'm pretty sure Booster Gold and Blue Beetle are seeing each other and they're still good at their jobs… well, at least Blue Beetle is but Booster's never been too good at this job. And what do you think the Vigilante and the Shining Knight are doing in the video room of the Watchtower. They're not watching Clint Eastwood movies, I can tell you that."

"Wally…"

"The point is, Bruce, they all still do their jobs well and still save lives and aren't distracted when it really counts. So I don't see why this would be any different."

"Because, Wally, it's like I said. You care too much."

"So you think I'd lose it if I saw you hurt? God I- We get hurt every day, Bruce. I know what that looks like and I can handle it. I'm not just some kid anymore! I'm an adult but no one ever listens to me or takes me seriously when I tell them things. And just because we'd be in a relationship wouldn't mean I'd react any differently if that were to happen. Remember, Bruce, I've had a gigantic crush on you since I hit puberty."

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

Wally continued, "Just say it, Bruce." His tone held the tiniest bit of bitterness in it. It was so surprising to hear it in the normally cheerful voice Bruce let the surprise show on his face as he looked at the man sitting next to him.

That man looked hurt and confused and angry, emotions that Bruce never thought he'd see in the young man's eyes.

"Just tell me that you're not interested in me and I'll leave you alone. You don't have to come up with these dumb excuses to save my feelings or anything. So-so just say it."

"Wally…" It was all Bruce could say. And for awhile they just stared at each other. Bruce couldn't bring himself to look away and he couldn't lie to Wally, not when he was looking into his eyes.

Neither of them moved or flinched for awhile. They just stared.

But then Bruce saw a flicker of realization pass across green eyes. And within milliseconds, Wally's facial expression softened and looked less hurt than it had before. And within milliseconds of that happening, he felt warm callused hands on either side of his face and it shouldn't have felt as good as it did.

"Bruce…" he heard Wally calling softly, sweetly and he really could get used to Wally saying his name like that. He noticed that Wally's face was getting dangerously close to his own.

"Bruce, if you don't stop me soon I probably won't stop at all."

He didn't say anything at all and before long he found himself being kissed. Wally's lips were chapped but they were warm and felt nice. The first kiss lasted only a few seconds but after Wally pulled back Bruce leaned forward and sought his lips for another kiss.

Kiss after kiss after kiss. With each kiss their bodies got closer until Wally was all but straddling him. Wally's hands had moved from his face to his shoulders to wrap around his back. One of Bruce's arms wrapped around Wally's waist to bring him closer. His other hand found its way into Wally's hair and he would drag his fingers through it.

He didn't remember when Wally had started to vocalize how much he was enjoying this. Probably around the time when the kisses started to last longer and became deeper. Wally would let out little pleased sighs or hums of excitement. Then those were joined by the hesitant and soft calling of his name in between kisses.

Soon after that, Bruce heard his own voice calling Wally's name with a little more urgency. He also felt his hand travel under Wally's shirt and could feel the warm skin of his back.

Wally pulled back a little probably in order to talk but Bruce leaned forward and continued to kiss him so Wally had to settle with talking in between kisses.

"B… Bruce if this is… okay then we should… probably… move over to the… bed. Is this okay?"

Bruce pulled back to look at Wally. His lips were a little swollen from all of the kisses. His face was an interesting shade of red and his hair stuck up at odd ends thanks to Bruce's explorative fingers. His green eyes were filled to the brim with the ever intoxicating cocktail of love, admiration and lust.

"Wally," he said. He'd wanted to sound reserved and cool-headed but what came out was raspy and coarse.

He tried again, "Wally, it's okay."

The red head in his arms gave him a smile that lit up the room and his heart (he'd never admit to actually thinking that though).

He stood up and made his way over to the bed pulling Wally along with him. "Oh and Wally," he added.

"Yeah?" Wally answered sounding a bit too much like a really excited horny teenager about to get some for the first time.

"Remind me to listen to you more."

_**whoo! so I actually enjoyed writing this one. And as always if you're so inclined leave a review and I'll throw up jelly beans because I'll be so happy.**_

_**Oh and for everyone who reviewed thank you guys so much! They were all really nice and I'll do my best to keep it up! :D**_


	4. Awkward

_**Yay! another one-shot! So this is for The Turn Coat who wanted a one-shot where Dick walked in on something. So that's where this came from. So please enjoy!**_

_**Title: Awkward**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: It was already awkward... Dick just had to go and make it work.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... DC does... (bummer).**_

Dick made his way through the winding corridors of Wayne Manor with a manila folder in his hand. Bruce had asked him to do a background check on some witnesses of a case he'd been working on for weeks now. It was a homicide and none of the suspects that the police had seemed to fit in terms of motivation or discrepancies in alibis. So Bruce had thought that maybe one of the witnesses wasn't telling the whole truth. And not surprisingly, he was right.

Now normally Dick could've just sent what he had found via email from his computer in Bludhaven. But he figured it was about time for another visit. Alfred had been dropping him non-too subtle hints to come home for a properly cooked meal over the phone and he had even received a call from Tim asking when he'd be home next "so you can help me train more… or something."

And how could he say no to his little brother?

He found the corridor he was looking for and made his way over to the door to Bruce's room. He knocked and called, "Bruce, got the files you wanted," before opening the door to a… sight.

He didn't know how to describe it because it was just so… beyond what he thought could ever possibly happen ever? Was there a word for that? Would it be crazy? Insane? Weird?

Yes, it was weird. It was weird to find his best friend Wally and his mentor/surrogate father Bruce tangled together in a very intimate and compromising position with both of their shirts off. It was also weird that Wally was on top.

Wally seemed to be both surprised and frustrated with Dick's arrival and Bruce just looked irritated.

Dick almost immediately thought of just the right thing to say to make Bruce feel as awkward as this whole thing was. And would probably make Wally blush but Dick just really wanted to make Bruce feel awkward.

So before even a second passed after he opened the door he said, "Holy erections, Batman! What the hell is going on here?"

Dick really couldn't help himself. It was Wally… and Bruce… Together like this? Like in actual reality and not some parallel universe?

He saw the flash of irritation in Bruce's eyes and thought it was worth whatever choice words he had for him later. He saw the flash of desperate rage that crossed Wally's face and still thought it was worth it.

Truth was, Dick had known about Wally's "awkward crush" on the Bats since probably even before Wally knew about it. And after Wally had told him about it he had said that he'd support him in any way he can. So he had known exactly what was going on.

But it didn't keep him from asking.

Satisfied with their reactions Dick continued, "Well anyway, Bruce, I got the files that you wanted on that witness? Yeah, turns out you were right. I'll just go and scan them into the computer then. Feel free to take a look at them whenever…" he paused as if thinking about the correct way to finish the sentence but was only really pausing for effect, "whenever you're done."

With that he gave them a million dollar smile, winked at Wally then promptly left being careful to close the door behind him. Then he thought of something and immediately opened the door again and said, "Hey! You should probably lock the door. Y'know just in case Tim might want to pop in for your fatherly advice on something. Just a suggestion. I mean if you want to teach little Timmy about the birds and the bees like this then go for it but-"

"Dick," he heard Bruce growl. It was that no-nonsense Batman growl too. Bruce was also fixing him with the Batglare and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. "Not now."

Cue Dick exit stage right.

Before he could even stop himself he said, "Okay. Have fun!" and then quickly as he could closed the door and made his way down the stairs.

On his way down and amidst the many thoughts of what he knew Bruce was going to say to him later, he registered the fact that Tim was coming up the stairs. Dick smiled and greeted him, "Hey, Timmy, how's it goin'?"

Tim gave him a little smile and said, "Fine. I have to go ask Bruce a question."

Dick blanched a little and grabbed Tim by the shoulder and said, "I think he's a little busy at the moment so let's not bother him right now, kay?"

Tim's brow furrowed in confusion. "Really? I thought he was just going to spend some time with Wally."

"Right. So let's just… leave them alone and I'll help you with whatever it is you need help with."

Tim seemed to be a little more confused but then nodded and said, "Okay."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night after the lecture that he didn't get from Bruce and all of the cold shoulders he's been getting from the otherwise stoic billionaire, he got a very angry phone call from his red headed best friend.

"Thanks to your sudden relapse back into catchphrases, we ended up not doing anything! ANYTHING, DICK! He sent me home hard and hurting and wouldn't even look at me after that! And it's all because Dick "Fucking-Troll" Grayson had to saunter in and graciously hand us one of his witty one-liners which frankly wasn't even that funny! 'Holy erections, Batman?' Really? I thought we already graduated fucking fifth grade, Dick!"

Dick half felt bad and half wanted to laugh.

After a pause, Wally seemed to have calmed down a little and continued in a more subdued tone, "Dick, he was so embarrassed. What am I gonna do if he wants to end it?"

Dick snorted. "Embarrassed? Dude, do you remember who you're talking about? It's Bruce. He's hardly a blushing virgin and I think you're taking this whole thing way too seriously. I mean, come on. If it wasn't you with Bruce and I had said the same thing, you would've laughed. Don't even deny it."

There was a pause. Then he heard Wally snicker. "Okay, yeah… I would've. But I just hope that… y'know… he still wants me around."

Dick rolled his eyes and was happy Wally wasn't there to see him. "Wally, if he was just going to keep you around until something like this happened then he probably wouldn't have started this in the first place. He'd know I'd kick his ass if he ever tried to pull anything like that."

He could hear the relief that was evident in Wally's voice as he said, "Yeah… I guess you're right. Thanks, Dick."

"Yeah, no problem, man. Just one thing…"

"Yeah?"

"You love him?"

There was a pause almost as if Wally was surprised at the question. Then he heard a soft, "Y-yeah."

Now it was Dick's turn to feel relief. He didn't know why but for some reason and for the briefest of moments he had this irrational thought that maybe Wally was just stringing Bruce along. That he actually wasn't serious about Bruce and that whatever they had was no different than the countless of faceless women and men that Wally flirted with daily. And Bruce didn't need something like that.

Dick smiled.

"Well, good. Otherwise, I might've had to come kick your ass."

He heard Wally laugh on the other side. "You wouldn't be fast enough to kick my ass. I can run circles around you. Oh by the way, dude? Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Anything you want."

"Please promise me next time that you'll knock and wait for an answer before you come barging in and you break up the mood?"

Dick laughed. He decided to not comment on how dumb the 'break up the mood' comment sounded since he didn't want to bust his friend's balls too much. Apparently that happened enough today.

"I'll try to remember that for next time, buddy."

_**Yay! Dick you loveable troll you... So since I filled a request... then it's likely that I could fill more... so if anyone has any situation or crazy happenstance they would like to see then by all means leave a review and I will try and work on it. :) *kisses***_


	5. Dolls and Underwear

_**Hey, guys. Been awhile. Life and school caught up with me so I didn't finish this next part as soon as I wanted to. But here it is now and I hope that you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Title: Dolls and Underwear**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Bruce goes over to Wally's apartment expecting a hot date. But what he finds is something else entirely.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I don't necessarily own Annette but I did make her up so I claim partial credit for her.**_

Bruce walked up the stairs in Wally's apartment building. It'd been quite awhile since he was last here. Actually it'd been awhile since he and Wally had had any time alone. Between all the work for being Batman, and Bruce Wayne and the foster father/crime fighting mentor to yet another Robin, he just hadn't had any time to himself. And if he hadn't had any time to himself that he didn't have the time to call Wally up and try to get together for lunch or coffee to just see each other and talk. Not as the Flash and Batman but as Wally and Bruce.

But today there was a surprising lack of anything that Bruce had to do. So he'd decided to spend as much of today as possible with Wally. Wally regrettably had had work and couldn't take any more time off. So they hadn't been able to spend the whole day together but something was better than nothing.

He was approaching the door to Wally's apartment as he was thinking of how he was looking forward to just him and Wally with nowhere to go and nothing to do for however long they wanted with no one else around.

He got out the key that Wally had given him. It was really just a formality. Wally had even said as he put the tiny gold key in his hand, "Look, I know you can get in here without it but I just thought that maybe if you wanted to enter and exit buildings like a normal person then you might want this."

Bruce smiled at the memory. He put the key in the lock and turned it. He opened the door and found a rather strange sight.

Wally was sitting in the middle of the floor and staring wide-eyed up at him as if he had been caught red-handed taking cookies from the cookie jar. Which Bruce thought was a completely reasonable expression since he had caught Wally not only sitting in the middle of the floor but also sitting among a motley collection of dolls, brushes and doll clothes strewn around him. Also on closer inspection, Wally had in one hand a half naked doll while the other hand held a pair of what could be nothing else except… doll panties.

For a couple milliseconds they just stared at each other. Wally's face was getting steadily redder until he seemed to realize what this must've looked like. Then he immediately got up and started talking in rather rushed and agitated tones.

"Bruce! I… I was watching my coworker's little girl because something came up that they couldn't bring Annette along. Then she wanted to play dolls and she was having trouble putting the underwear on and she asked me to do it so I did and then you walked in."

Then he seemed to realize something else and he dug the heel of his hand into his forehead as he said, "And I completely forgot you were coming over and we were going to have a date. Shit. I'm sorry, Bruce. I– "

And to the surprise of both of them, Bruce started to laugh. Really laugh. He didn't remember the last time he laughed like this.

"Wally," Bruce said when he felt he could, "where is she now?"

Wally got redder as he looked around trying to find her. "She was just here a second ago."

Bruce couldn't help himself. He laughed some more. It felt good to laugh but his sides were starting to hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt.

"Bruce, stop laughing at me. What was I going to do? She wanted to play dolls and she couldn't get the underwear on…"

Bruce shook his head trying to cover the remainder of his laughing fit with his hand. "It's okay, Wally. I believe you. It's just that was the last thing I was expecting to walk in on."

Wally sighed and shook his head. "And this is like the most embarrassing thing that you could ever walk in on."

"Mr. Wally? Who's your friend?" said a high and slightly lispy voice asked.

Bruce turned and saw a girl of either four or five. She barely stood as tall as his waist and she had a big pony tail of brown hair coming out the top of her head. She was wearing a blue striped T-shirt and a pair of jean overalls.

"Annette! There you are. Oh, this is Bruce. I completely forgot that he was coming over…" Wally answered with a little embarrassment in his voice as he scratched the back of his head.

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Good! He's just in time."

She ran over to Bruce and took his hand leading him to the center of the room where Wally was.

"We were just about to do Mr. Wally's hair. I just got a whole bunch of new barrettes for my birthday, you see," she explained in what could only be her "grown up" voice. "I only had boring ones before so I asked Mommy and Daddy for newer prettier ones. I saw some before that had butterflies on them and I said, 'Mommy and Daddy that's what I want for my birthday' I said. And they got'em for me. And not only did they get me the butterfly ones but they got me ones with hearts on 'em and flowers on 'em too. So I told Mr. Wally about them and he said he wanted to see them and so I showed 'em to him. And he said that they were pretty. Then I told him that I wanted to be a hair stylist when I grows up and he said that he wanted to be my first customer."

Annette had led him over next to Wally and motioned for him to sit down. And with every word that Annette rambled, Wally seemed to be increasingly embarrassed. He kept up the smile so the kid wouldn't suspect anything but his face just got redder and redder.

Bruce did not think it was cute. It wasn't because Bruce would never use a word like cute. Ever. He just had a strange urge to reach out to Wally and bring him close and just hold him… that's all.

The girl kept talking. "So, I'm going to be the hair stylist and Mr. Wally's going to be the customer. Who do you want to be, Mr. Bruce?"

At that Wally felt he needed to step in. "Oh, sweetie, I'm- I'm sure Bruce is busy. Y'know he was only supposed to come over for a little bit anyway. And he probably has some important stuff to do…"

Wally looked between him and the little girl. Bruce knew he was only trying to give him an out if he didn't want to stay. This was supposed to be their time alone... but he could share Wally at least until the girl needed a nap.

He caught Wally's eye. "No. Nothing too important… I mean I have been neglecting to go to a hair stylist for some time now and I think now's as good a time as any. So, Miss Annette, I will be your customer as well."

The smile that he got from the little girl made him crack his own smile. And from the look that Wally gave him and from the touch of his hand on his shoulder, he could tell that Wally was grateful, ecstatic and had probably fallen for him a little more. Bruce could live with all of that.

The girl clapped her hands and bounced around excitedly. But then she seemed to remember that she was the professional here and toned her excitement down. She put her hands behind her back and adopted a toothy grin that was actually missing a tooth. She began to survey each one of their hair styles. She looked at Wally's hair and hummed, "Mhmm… Mhmmmmm," as if she was assessing something very interesting indeed.

She said, "Mr. Wally for your consternation may I suggest an up do with the tulip barrettes?"

Wally smiled and said, "Whatever you think is best. You are the expert here."

Annette nodded in agreement.

As she went to go retrieve the tulip barrettes, Bruce turned to Wally and asked in a whisper, "Consternation?"

The red head shrugged and said, "I think she meant consultation. Hair stylists do that, right?"

"What? Mix up words to sound smart? They sure do."

"No. I mean give consultations."

"I guess they do that too."

She came back and she held three little barrettes in her hand. One was yellow, one was pink and one was purple. And she immediately got to work.

Now while Wally's hair wasn't exactly long it wasn't too short either. The strands of red hair were just long enough for Annette to have something to work with. So first she took Wally's bangs and pinned them up on the top of his head with the purple barrette. Then she took the pink barrette and took some strands from the side of his head and pinned them up too. Lastly she took a few strands from the other side of his head and pinned them up with the yellow barrette.

Annette took a step back to assess her work. Then she turned to Bruce and asked, "What do you think, Mr. Bruce?"

He wanted to laugh again. He never ever in his wildest imaginations have ever thought he'd ever see Wally like this and it was quite a funny picture.

But for the girl's sake, he remained stoic and looked at the job she did critically as if assessing one of his own employee's work. He scratched his chin and leaned so he could see both sides of Wally's head. Wally even aided him and turned his head in display.

After making a thorough assessment he said, "Miss Annette, I must say you truly have a gift. Why, he looks at least ten times better than he had before. You did a truly amazing job of it."

He could tell by the twinkle in her eye and the smile she was trying to hold back that she was extremely proud of her work and was happy that he had appreciated it like she had.

Wally said, "I wanna see it now."

Annette's eyes lit up and said, "Let me get the mirror!" Then she wandered off to a different part of the apartment.

Wally watched her go and as soon as she was out of sight, Bruce caught a hold of the red head's chin and tilted it towards him. Then Bruce kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Wally smiled and asked, "What was that for?"

Bruce smiled back as he said, "For looking so damn good in those barrettes."

Wally laughed and said, "Maybe I should make these a part of my regular wardrobe then."

Bruce chuckled. He gave Wally one more kiss on the lips before pulling away and saying, "I think you should. It's a good look for you."

Wally winked at him just before Annette returned with a handheld mirror in her hand. It was plastic and had been painted to look like gold. It was adorned with an assortment of plastic jewels as well.

Annette offered it to Wally and he took it with smile. He looked at himself and gasped. "I'm gorgeous!" he exclaimed. He caught Annette in a hug and said, "You're going to be an amazing hairstylist, Annette."

The girl giggled and said, "Thank you."

Wally looked over at Bruce and said, "Okay, now I think it's Bruce's turn, isn't it?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't thank you enough, Wally, for looking after Annette on such short notice."

"No problem, Margie baby, anything for you."

"Well anyway, thanks again, Wally. Did you thank Wally, Annette?"

Annette held her mother's hand as she looked up at Wally with the biggest smile. "Thank you, Mr. Wally, for playing with me. You can borrow the barrettes if you want to wear them."

Wally and Margie laughed.

"Thank you, Annette," Wally said, "but if you don't take them now I might want them all for myself. Then you're never getting these back."

Wally offered the barrettes and Annette quickly snatched them from his hand.

Wally chuckled and leaned so he could whisper a little conspiratorially, "I'll make sure to get the bow from Bruce when he wakes up."

Annette giggled and nodded.

With a few more parting words from Annette and her mother, they left with a few more waves goodbye and more thank you's.

After the two had disappeared down the hallway, Wally quickly went back into his apartment to check on his sleeping beauty.

He looked at the couch and found him exactly as he'd left him. Bruce's tall and broad frame looked almost comedic as he was sprawled across the seemingly tiny couch. And what the best part of the whole picture was that Bruce still had the tiny Hello Kitty bow in his hair. Annette had suggested that Bruce go with pink because it was more his color. Wally had told Annette that he couldn't agree more.

Bruce had scoffed but let Annette do as she pleased with his hair. And that was exactly what she had done.

_Well,_ Wally thought presently, _if Bruce sleeping on my couch with a bow on his hair isn't a Kodak moment, I don't know what is._

In no time at all he had gotten his camera, snapped a few pictures, saved it in a locked file on his computer then deleted the readily available evidence. Wally knew he wouldn't be able hide it from Bruce if the man really wanted to find it but it would be better if he kept it out of plain sight.

Wally then made his way over to the couch and considered waking Bruce up so that they could have some… quality time together that may or may not involve clothing. But Wally couldn't bring himself to awaken his sleeping prince because he couldn't imagine how much Bruce really slept these days. So he let Bruce sleep while he rummaged around the kitchen looking for something to eat while trying not to make too much noise.

He was in the middle of making a sandwich when he heard Bruce yawn and shift on the couch. He looked and saw that Bruce was awake and sitting up on the couch.

He trotted up behind Bruce and planted a kiss on the top of Bruce's head and said, "Mornin', sunshine. How's my favorite detective?"

Bruce rubbed at his eyes and after a few beats asked, "When did I fall asleep?"

Wally laughed and said, "Well after Annette was finished with your hair we decided to watch Little Miss Sally's Mermaid Adventure… I think you probably fell asleep between the time Little Miss Sally talked with those charming underwater creatures and when Mr. Evil-Sea-Urchin stole the magical emerald of happiness."

Bruce nodded then stopped. He turned and looked incredulously at Wally and asked, "Was his name actually Mr. Evil-Sea-Urchin?"

Wally laughed. "Nope, I forget his name but it was something evil… like… Cobalt… isn't that a color?"

"Yes."

"And it could still totally be a bad guy's name for a four-year-old's TV show."

Bruce chuckled. "Maybe you should be a children's TV show script writer."

Wally laughed and said, "You know, I think I should."

There were few beats of silence until Wally said, "I'm… sorry about today, Bruce. You kind of got roped into babysitting with me while thoughts of my deliciously hot bod probably danced in your head and I know we don't get a lot of time off where both of us are free and I'm a complete dumbass for not remembering about our date and-"

"Wally," Bruce interrupted. "It's fine. Today was actually nice."

Wally smiled and leaned on the back of the couch with his arms folded over the back. "It was, wasn't it? You know in a completely domestic sort of way…"

There was a bit of a pause until without looking at Bruce and blushing all the way up to his ears, Wally mumbled something with a wide grin on his face.

Bruce looked at Wally quizzically and asked him to repeat himself.

A tiny bit more flustered, Wally said, "I would totally let you be the father of my children."

Bruce turned and trained a hard stare at Wally causing the red head to duck his head and scratch his neck. "Too much?" he asked.

Bruce just sighed and smiled. He murmured a no then he twisted and reached for Wally and threaded his hands through the hair on the back of Wally's neck.

He pulled Wally in and kissed him long and lovingly. It was slow and relaxing… for most of their bodies.

When they pulled back, Wally looked at him with half-lidded eyes and said, "If we go over to the bedroom right now, we can totally make some babies."

Bruce rolled his eyes fondly and said, "Your powers of seduction never cease to amaze me."

Wally tried to glare at him but he couldn't through his smile. "Well, I must be doing something right for you to come back to me all the time."

Bruce chuckled. "I suppose there's something besides your dashing good looks."

Wally blushed and said, "Must be my magnetic personality, huh?"

Bruce pulled Wally in for another kiss but not without first saying, "Something like that."

_**Thanks for reading. Again if you guys are so inclined to leave me a little note and say that you liked it then that's cool. I'd totally appreciate that. Also if there's something that you guys think I could work on then I'd totally appreciate that too. Also if you guys want to give me little prompts that i could use for the story I'd also appreciate that because if not then I only have one more idea... then that's it. But anyway thanks again!**_


End file.
